The Years of Terror
by Willow Spirit
Summary: In a world where fear and ignorance form a deadly combination, Lily Evans, James Potter, and other heros come together to battle the greatest darkness of their time: Lord Voldemort
1. First Meetings

A little disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor would I want to take anything away from the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

FYI: There's not much romance at the beginning (they are only eleven, after all). I promise this will pick up in the romance department later on. Hope you enjoy! 

P.S. Sorry to those who read my first posting of this chapter and the strange little errors.

Chapter 1:  FIRST MEETINGS  

Lily Evans looked around her as she stood in the entrance to King's Cross station with her mother. Hundreds of people were moving about, some were running to catch a train and others were just wandering about as they waited for passengers to arrive. Therefore, it could be said that it was merely a typical day at the station, but there were people like Lily Evans who knew better. Today was September 1, the day that many young witches and wizards would be returning to Hogwarts. 

            Hogwarts: a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was also the school that eleven year old Lily Evans would be attending. Considering that Lily hadn't even known that she was a witch until this past July, this was quite a surprise for everyone in her family. But here she was, ready to start a new life at a new school. If only her parents were prepared as her. Lily noticed that her mother's hands were rapped protectively around her shoulders.

            "Mom?" Lily glanced up at her mother. "Are you going to be alright? I know this may be a bit much for you and Dad to handle…"

            "Oh, nonsense," Mrs. Evans smiled brightly for her daughter. "Your father and I are fine. We don't want you to worry about us. You, my sweetheart, have to concentrate on your new school and doing the very best you can."

            "You know I'll work hard to make you proud."

            "I know that you will," Mrs. Evans smile was slowly turning into sparkling tears. "We are already so proud of you. You are such a smart girl and it's all just so wonderful that you have a chance to show everyone how…"

            "Mom," Lily interrupted her mother patiently. 

            "Oh, sorry (sniff!) You probably don't need a blubbering puddle for a mother…oh, look! There's your father over there."

            Lily turned to where her mother was pointing and saw her father making his way through the crowd near the entrance. Soon he was by their side and the three of them stood together in a circle. 

            "Well, I find found a spot for the car," Mr. Evans told his wife and daughter. "Shall we go find this platform 9 ¾?"

            "I have to say, that's such a strange number for a platform," said Mrs. Evans. "Where are we supposed to find it now?"

            "Mom, how could you forget!" Lily gave a little laugh. "That girl I ran into at Flourish and Blotts said to walk directly at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

            "Ah, so you've already meet someone from your school? That's wonderful!" said Mr. Evans. Lily had gone to Diagon Alley with her mother just the other day. 

            "I can't believe I forgot to tell you," Lily rolled her eyes. "When I say 'ran into', I mean that literally. It was a fun experience actually, kind of like smashing into a speeding pickup truck. She was really nice, though. We saw that we both had the same books to buy so I just asked her about the platform."

            "Oh my," Mr. Evans exclaimed. "Well let's see if we can't figure this out."

            Mr. Evans took control of Lily's trolley and led their little group through the station. Soon they arrived at platforms 9 and 10. The three of them stood there, unable to decide what to do. They were discussing the situation when Lily noticed a boy walking past them. He looked to be about sixteen years old and he had an owl in a cage that was sitting on top of his trunk.

            "_Wizards and witches usually have owls_…" Lily thought to herself. She carefully watched the boy walk down the platform. Suddenly, he turned toward the brick barrier and was gone. Gone? Wait a minute! "Mom!" Lily exclaimed. "That's it. I just saw a boy disappear through that barrier over there. I suppose it's some sort of hidden entrance."

            "Can we go through too?" Mrs. Evans wondered out loud. "Perhaps it's only meant for the students."

            "I don't know," Lily shrugged. "Maybe we should say goodbye out here, then I can go through on my own."

            Mrs. Evans started crying again as she rapped her arms around her daughter. Mr. Evans joined them. Now three were in a tight group hug, standing in the middle of the platform. 

            "Mom, Dad, I'll be fine."

            "Of course, of course," Mrs. Evans sniffed. "Remember to keep in touch."

            "Take care of yourself," Mr. Evans added.

            "Eat properly."

            "Study hard."

            "Take time to relax too."

            "Have fun."

            "I will," Lily grinned as gave her parents one last hug. Then she turned around and pushed the trolley towards the barrier. Lily paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. She gave her parents a smile and wave before proceeding through the barrier. And so Lily Evans found her on the other side, facing her brand new life.

Lily felt her jaw drop ever so slightly. The scene before her was amazing! There was a beautiful scarlet steam engine and dozens and dozens of students with family members. People were pushing trolleys this way and that and everyone seemed to be moving fairly quickly. That's when Lily looked down at her watch and noticed with great surprise that it was already 10:53. No wonder everyone was hurrying. The train was going to leave in seven minutes!

Lily walked down the platform, trying to decide where to sit. She thought about trying to find that girl she had already met but how was she supposed to find her in this crowd? As Lily approached the end of the train she saw what looked to be an empty compartment. She paused, wondering if she really wanted to sit all by herself on the train. But so many compartments looked full. Just when Lily thought that she'd have to put up with a miserable train ride…

"Ouch!" Lily stumbled as she felt someone collide with her. What was it with people running into her?! She turned to the side to see a boy about her age holding onto his own trolley.

"My apologies," said the boy as he brushed some of his black hair out of his face. Lily noticed that he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. With his black robes and black hair, he definitely had a dark appearance. His skin was fairly pale and his nose was somewhat on the large size but his face in general was not unpleasant. He had a small apologetic smile that made his face seem brighter. "I am very sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh, that's alright. No harm done," Lily rubbed her shoulder. "In fact, I always enjoy smashing into people. I find it's such a wonderful way to make new acquaintances."  

The boy's smile faltered for a second, like he was trying to decided whether Lily was serious or not. Lily gave a little chuckle. "Really, don't worry about it. My parents are always telling me that I have a very dry sense of humour." 

The boy's smile returned and he looked very relieved. He extended his hand to Lily. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Severus Snape."

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily accepted his hand with a big smile. "Please to meet you Severus."

"Evans…" Severus looked thoughtful. "I haven't heard that name often."

"Well, a name is a name," Lily shrugged. "I was just about to find a compartment. What about you?"

"The same."

"Care to join me Severus Snape?" Severus was slightly surprised by her boldness but accepted the offer. They made their way over to the empty compartment. Lily tried to lift her trunk but it was very heavy. 

"Care for some help?" asked Severus as he watched Lily struggle with her trunk. 

"Well, I suppose it would help save my back…and my arms…and my legs."

"I'll take that as a yes." Severus grabbed one end and Lily grabbed the other. Together they to get the trunk stored away. Severus went back to get his trunk and found that Lily had followed him. She grabbed a handle on one end and waited for him to get the other side. Severus gave her a strange look. "Thank you," he said. 

"You're welcome," Lily replied. Then she noticed the look on his face. "What? Doesn't one good deed deserve another? Can't a girl be helpful?"

"Oh…uh…it's nothing," Severus shook his head. Lily gave a little nod before they put Severus's trunk on the train. As they put it in place they noticed a third trunk tucked away in another corner. 

"I thought this one was empty," Lily looked very confused. 

"Not really," came a quite voice from the compartment. Lily jerked at the sound of the voice and took a peak inside. She saw what she and Severus had failed to notice before: another boy. He looked like he was also eleven years old. His light brown hair drooped over his tired looking eyes. The boy did not look good. He looked like he was sick or had been sick very recently. 

"Oh, God! We are so sorry!" Lily gasped. "We thought this compartment was empty. We didn't see you there."

"Probably since I was sleeping," the boy rubbed his eyes. He paused and looked at Lily and Severus. He seemed very uncertain, like he was nervous or uneasy around them.

"We can leave you be if you would like," Severus said as he turned on his heal to get his trunk. Lily was about to back up too until…

"No," the boy suddenly sat up straight. "I mean, uh, you can stay…if you want."

"Okay," Lily marched forward and sat in the seat across from him. She immediately stuck her hand out. "Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin," the boy carefully shook Lily's hand. Severus went and sat down next to Lily.

"Severus Snape," the two boys also shook hands.  

"Splendid," Lily sat back and relaxed. The two boys seemed slightly uncomfortable but Lily didn't appear to notice. For a few moments there was silence, then they heard the train whistle. It was time to go! All the doors were shut and the train slowly began to pull out of the station. Soon they were clear and on their way. "So what do you fellows hope to do at Hogwarts? Rumour has it that it is the best place for learning magic."

Both boys thought about the question. "I think I'd like the Potions class," Severus told the others. "There are many amazing concoctions that a person can create. I find it interesting that there is no need for wands. It's like a magic on it's own."

"Ah, all the bubbles and ewwy-gewwy stuff," Lily nodded gravely. Severus turned to her with a hurt expression on his face. "I'm joking Severus. I think it's cool that you like potions. Everyone has a favourite subject. I myself think that I'll be more of a Charms person. After all the reading I've done, it seems like there's a charm spell for everything. But what about you Mr. Lupin."

"Me?" Remus almost squeaked. Lily nodded to him as if to encourage him to continue. "Well, transfiguration seems interesting to me. I like the idea that you can change shapes and stuff."

"Yeah, imagine no more looking for lost car keys," Lily smiled. "If you can't find them then you just make them out of something else!"

Suddenly the compartment became very quiet. Lily didn't know what she did but Remus was looking very uneasy and Severus was just staring at her with an unreadable expression. She glanced between the two boys and knew that something was wrong. It was beginning to make her nervous and Lily Evans rarely got nervous. "Okay, what did I say? Did I break some unwritten rule or something? You fellows are staring at me like I have two heads."

"Lily…" Remus started to ask her something but he couldn't seem to finish. Severus finally spoke up.

"Lily Evans," Severus said. "Are you a…muggle-born?"

"Muggle-born?" Lily knew that she had heard that term somewhere before. Where had it been? In a book maybe…yes, that's where it was. "Oh, do you mean are my parents non-magical folk?" the boys nodded silently. "Well, yeah. I'm the only witch in my family. I only found out about Hogwarts back in July. I didn't know a thing so when I went to buy my things I also bought a lot of other things to get me caught up. Why do you ask?"

Neither boy answered her. Remus just looked at Severus like he was ready to explode. Lily was still slightly confused until that little light bulb finally turned on in her head. "You're surprised that my parents are muggles instead of witches and wizards?" the silence that followed only confirmed Lily's suspicions. "Well, if that isn't the biggest pile of horse manure I've ever heard. That's completely ridiculous. I know there are debates about whether personality is given to you at birth or if it's learned but I happen to believe that it's a combination of the two. Furthermore, your parents can only be so much a part of who you are. We decide the rest. That's what having a brain is all about. Free will is what makes us who we are. I am my own person. I love my parents and they are muggles but I am a witch. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here sitting next to you. Can you with all honesty say that you deserve to be here more than me?"

The boys were blown away by Lily's words. What was most amazing was how she managed to speak normally, almost softly, and still carry so much passion in what she said. Lily didn't need to yell; her words were powerful enough as they were. They were full of truth and plain logic. 

"I would really like an answer please," Lily told Severus patiently. He blinked like he had been in some kind of trance. Severus studied Lily carefully as if he was decided how he would respond. But when he looked into her green eyes he realized that he had never seen anything quite like them. They held such strength and wisdom for someone her age and they were sending him a clear message: no games, no lies, just tell me the honest truth. And suddenly he knew the truth.

"No," Severus admitted. "No I don't deserve to be here more than you."   

Lily nodded her head in acceptance. Severus expected her to say something else but instead she just turned her head to look out the window. Suddenly she looked back to the two boys with a sly smile. "So what gave me away?" she asked. "Oh, wait! Let me guess. It was the car bit, right? Darn, I should have known. Magical folk wouldn't really need cars, what with the floo network, apparating, key ports, and brooms."

If the boys were blown away before, it was nothing compared to this. Here was a muggle-born who knew about every form of wizard transportation! "You are perhaps the least dunderheaded muggle-born I have ever met." Severus said in amazement. Lily winked at him.

"I'll take that as a complement," Lily said. Remus was still trying to get his mouth to work.

"B-but…how did you…when did you?"

"I told you I bought a lot of things to get caught up," Lily told him like he was being a silly goose. She walked over to her trunk, undid the clasps, and opened the lid. Remus went over to take a look and so did Severus since he was also very curious. Inside were dozens of books. There were encyclopaedia volumes, Quidditch books, history books, fashion magazines, and of course all the required school books. Everything was brand new. 

"Whoa!" Remus exclaimed. "That must have cost a lot."

Lily just shrugged as closed the lid. "My parents didn't have a whole lot when they were kids," she explained. "They just want me to have a happy childhood. Of course, I know that money really doesn't buy you happiness." 

"Lily, you are bloody brilliant," Remus said. 

"I have to agree," Severus said. 

Lily gave them a quick glare before she went back to her seat. As the boys followed her she pointed her finger at them and said, "Yeah, well, even if I'm brilliant I'd rather not be bloody, if you please."  

            "But Mom! It's so unfair."

            "James, I'm not going to tell you again. It's against the rules and that's final."

            "But I don't care about the rules!"

            James Potter was being dragged through the barrier by his mother. His father was close behind pushing the trolley. James looked over his shoulder and reached out (quite pathetically) to the man. "Dad, say something!" James cried. "Tell her it's not right!"

            "Sorry son," Mr. Potter shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid of what your mother might do to me if I even open my mouth."

            "Dad!"

            "You're asking for it young man," Mrs. Potter tightened her grip on her son's shoulder.

            "But all I want is my broom! Why can't I take it with me?"  
            "You know why," Mrs. Potter said sternly. "First years aren't permitted to have their own brooms. You did read your own letter, did you not?"

            "Yes, but I chose to ignore that particular part," James huffed. "It's the stupidest rule in the entire world. After all, first years need to fly on brooms in flying class, don't they? So why can't we just have our own broom to fly in class?"

            "Honey, he does have a…"

            "Don't even start defending him," Mrs. Potter held up her hand. "You are supposed to be on my side on this matter."

            "I can't believe this," James put his face in his hands. "Why couldn't I have just packed my broom in my trunk? No one would've even known."

            "Ah, until you start flying around at night. Then you'd get caught. You know you shouldn't have a broom or anything else like your invisibility cloak with you. Merlin knows what you'd be capable of with that."

            James was about to open his mouth when he suddenly realized that his parents didn't know that a certain cloak was currently sitting in you-know-who's trunk. It's best to keep quiet about things like that.

            "Alright now," Mr. Potter said. "Let's not send you off to Hogwarts in a bad mood. Everything will be fine and you'll get to take your broom with you next year, okay?"

            "Fine," James rolled his eyes. Mrs. Potter pulled her son into a very tight hug. James wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and gave her a brief squeeze before pulling away rather quickly. "Mom, please, I'm not a baby anymore."

            "I know you aren't," Mrs. Potter gave James a light smack on the back of his head. "But I won't be seeing you until Christmas. It's my right as your mother to hug you as much as I please. Now go give your father a hug, you're going to be late."

            Mr. Potter gave James a hug and a pat on his back. "You be good now."

            "No getting into any trouble."

            "Be careful on those school brooms."

            "Don't eat too much and make yourself sick."

            "Mind your professors."

            "Have fun, but don't break any rules."

            "I'll try to remember that," James grinned as he took his trolley. "I'll send lots of owls."

            After his final farewells, James began his search for a place to sit. Things were looking pretty nutty. Suddenly James noticed another young boy shooing his parents away. He was loading his trunk into a fairly empty looking compartment. James approached the boy and heard him mutter, "Bloody, crazy rules! How are we supposed to practice proper Quidditch?!"

            "First year?" James asked. The boy tried to turn around but could only manage to look over his shoulder (since he was wrestling with his heavy trunk.) His dark brown hair desperately needed a haircut but you could still see his wonderful, expressive dark eyes. 

            "Yeah, how'd you guess," the boy said.

            "I happen to agree with you. First years should be allowed to have brooms if we're going to make the Quidditch team next year."

            "I know!" the boy nearly lost his grip on his trunk. "They're all a bunch of loonies, I tell you."

            "Here, let me lend you a hand," James helped the boy push the trunk up into the compartment. 

            "Thanks," the boy said. "I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black."

            "James Potter," the two boys shook hands.

            "Potter…?" Sirius asked. "Are your parents Aurors?" 

            "Yeah, they are. They haven't been too busy lately. Things have been fairly quiet in the Dark Arts area."

            "Oy, Sirius!" came a voice from inside the compartment. "Come on, we're leaving soon."

            James looked inside and came face to face with another boy. This one was slightly small than James and Sirius and his hair was a sandy color. He was also a little on the chubby side. He backed away from James quickly, stumbling on his way back to his seat. 

            "Hello there," James nodded to him. "I'm James Potter."

            "Peter Pettigrew," the boy smiled nervously. 

            "Well, James Potter, since we've been introduced why don't you sit here with us?" Sirius suggested. "I'll help you with your trunk."

            "Thanks," James said as they stepped back outside. 

            "I found the poor boy in a bad fix earlier," Sirius whispered to James. "Almost got himself pummelled by some sixth year he ran into. I kind of rescued him so I felt I had to protect him from any other mishaps. He's really not too bad. A little nervous maybe but at least he's not an annoying fellow." 

            "Alright then," James smiled. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Beginning of the Rise

A little disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor would I want to take anything away from the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

My notes: I am now accepting anonymous reviews. I hadn't realized that my settings weren't taking them. Also, everyone cheer out loud, for we now have another Harry Potter book! How many of us have already finished Order of the Phoenix  (raise your hands, everyone!) Also, thank you very much to my wonderful friends for helping me with my story. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 2:  Beginning of the Rise

            "Knock, Knock!"

            "Who's there?"

            "Boo!"

            "Boo who?"

            "There's no need to cry about it, it's only a joke!"

            Remus rolled over in his seat laughing. Severus was chuckling softly as he shook his head in disbelief. "Lily!" Remus tried to speak. "That joke is so stupid!"

            "I know," Lily grinned. "That's what makes them so funny."

            "What were those Muggles thinking?" Severus said.

            "I don't know," Lily shrugged. "They must have been high on something at the time."

            The journey to Hogwarts was nearly over, and Lily, Remus, and Severus had spent the time teaching each other things about their different worlds. Remus and Severus had several questions about Muggles. Likewise, there were many things Lily wanted to know about the wizard world. All three of them had a wonderful time. 

Unfortunately, no journey lasts forever. Soon the train started slowing down. They had finally arrived. Severus and Remus walked off the train first. Lily paused for a moment to take one final look around. It had been her first train ride to Hogwarts, a ride that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"And now it begins," she whispered to herself.

Lily made her way off the train and into the large crowd of students on the platform. Now it's common knowledge that most first years have a serious disadvantage because of their height. It's not amusing to find yourself in the middle of a group of towering teenagers. Lily found herself in this exact situation. She could barely see over anyone's head.

"Remus? Severus?" Lily called out into the crowd but no one answered. "Oh, just wonderful. Where did those two run off to?" 

Suddenly a booming voice could be heard over the noisy students. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here. Mind yer step, now. Firs' years follow me!"

Lily turned towards the voice and saw something that was taller than the tallest student. When she looked closer she realized that it wasn't a something, it was a someone! Standing by the edge of the crowd was the biggest man Lily had ever seen in her life. And he was making some kind of beckoning gesture with his hand. "Firs' years this way!"

Lily fought her way through the crowd towards the great giant of a man. After all, she didn't want to get left behind. As the people began to clear away Lily saw the first year students following the giant man down a steep and narrow path. Lily quickly joined the end of the line as everyone slowly made his or her way down. Suddenly Lily heard gasps and "ooooohs" and "aaaaaahs" from up ahead. She wondered what was happening until she rounded a corner. Lily almost froze right then and there in the middle of the path. Now she felt like "ooooohing" and "aaaaaahing" herself. There across a dark lake was the most spectacular sight Lily had ever seen. An incredible castle with turrets and towers galore stood high upon a mountain. Light flooded through every tall window, making the whole place shimmer. "_That's Hogwarts_?" Lily thought to herself. "_We get to live in a castle_?!"

Lily shook herself awake and noticed that the other students were heading towards the water. Most of them were starting to climb into the small boats that lined the edge of the lake. Lily ran over to join the group. She scanned the first years for any sign of Remus or Severus but she couldn't see either of them.

"Oy, red head girl!" Lily heard someone shouting from the boat area. She wondered where the voice was coming when suddenly she saw a boat with three girls in it. One of the girls was waving frantically at Lily. "Over here!" the girl called.

Lily gave one last look for Remus and Severus but decided that they must have already found a boat. So Lily wandered over to the boat with the girls. The one who had called her was now jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean. Lily got closer and realized that it was the same girl she had met before in Flourish and Blotts. 

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed with a big smile. "Wow, I knew it was you! Do you remember me? We met when we were getting our books the other day! I know I'd never be able to forget you and your red hair! I think it looks amazing! I wish I had red hair like yours!"

Lily couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. In fact, all three girls had long hair and blue eyes, except one of the other girls had blonde hair and the other had brown. 

"Oh, and I'd never forget what you were wearing either," the girl continued. "We must do our shopping at the same place because I saw your shirt and said to myself, 'No way, I have a shirt just like that at home!' Even when you need to dress as a muggle you still need to look your best, right? What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily extended her hand for the girl to shake. Of course, she took it eagerly.

"Wow, Lily, that's such a pretty name!" the girl said. "I'm Merlina McKinnon and this blonde girl is Prudence Patil and this brunette is Alison Webb."

Each girl said a polite hello in response. "Would you like to sit with us?" Alison asked. "There's one more seat here."

"Sure, why not," Lily shrugged. She climbed over the side of the boat and sat right next to Merlina. 

"Everyone in?" the giant man called. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And so the boats started to glide across the lake to the other side, where Hogwarts stood glistening like starlight. Soon the first years would be home. 

*****

Remus and Severus manoeuvred their way through the crowd of older students when they heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here. Mind your step now. Firs' years follow me!"

"Whoa!" Remus whistled when he saw the giant man. "Talk about big!"

"Now there's an understatement," Severus looked slightly surprised. They continued to make their way towards him until Severus happened to look back over his shoulder…and saw that Lily wasn't behind them! "Now where did that girl go?"

"What?" Remus asked, slightly alarmed. "Lily's not behind you? But I thought she left the train with us. What are we going to do?"

"Honestly, use your head!" Severus rolled his eyes. "We can't fight our way back through the crowd. Surely she'll be headed this way as well. We'll find her once we're clear of this mob." 

But Remus and Severus still hadn't found her by the time they reached the lake. Severus was scanning the crowd of first years that was gathered by the boats. Suddenly, he spotted her way over on the other side of the group. Severus headed in her direction but sensed that no one was following him. He turned around only to find that Remus was now gone. "What is it with these people?" Severus sighed. 

"I agree. Most of these people are complete imbeciles," said a voice from the boats.

"Absolutely," Severus noticed that the voice belonged to a boy with long hair that was so blonde it was almost white. He was sitting in one of the boats with two other people. The boy gave Severus a serious look.

"I don't recall seeing you on the train," he said sternly. "What is you name?"

"Severus Snape."

"My name is Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy," the boy said proudly. Then he looked at Severus with his cold, grey eyes. "You will join us in this boat, Severus."

"Alright," Severus held his head up high like he was very important. After all, Severus could tell that this Lucius was a strong person, both physically and socially. And there was no way that Severus was going to let anyone be stronger than him. Maybe as strong, but not stronger. 

*****

Remus turned around for just one second. When he turned back, Severus had disappeared. "Oh, wonderful," Remus muttered miserably. "Now I've lost the other one. And they were the only two people that I knew."

Remus stood for a while by the boats, not knowing what to do. Most of the boats already had four people in them and they were getting ready to leave. Remus decided that he'd better act quickly if he didn't want to be left behind. But did he have the nerve to just walk up to any group and ask if he could sit in their boat?

 "You know, you'd better find a seat right fast," said a boy from a nearby boat. "Don't want to be caught on the beach all by yourself. Why don't you come sit here with us?"

Remus noticed three boys sitting in the boat. Two of the boys had dark hair and the other had lighter, sandy hair. Taking a big risk, Remus walked over to the boat. "Really, you don't mind?" Remus asked.

"Of course we don't mind," said one of the boys with dark hair. "We've only got three people, as you can see. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

"Thanks!" Remus had to stop himself from sighing in relief. He climbed into the boat and sat next to the boy with sandy hair. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm James Potter. That's Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you."

*****

            The first years soon found out that the giant man's name was Hagrid. Not that that bit of information was really useful since Hagrid had left them! Actually, they had arrived at the castle and a very stern looking witch came through the doors to greet them. She wore emerald green robes and square glasses and her black hair was done up in a neat bun. She took them inside, past the Great Hall and into another chamber, only to turn around and leave them there! Of course, she said she would return for them. But some of the students felt very nervous about being left alone in this large, strange castle. Then again, some felt perfectly fine. 

            Lily was scanning the group again and soon found that one of the two people she was looking for was right behind her. There was Remus, standing there talking to three other boys. Lily caught his attention by reaching over and giving his shoulder a poke with her finger. His head whipped around but when he saw that it was only Lily he gave her a huge smile. Lily gave him a wink in return. She tilted her head towards the three boys, like she was asking what they were about. Remus just rolled his eyes and made a little face that made Lily chuckle.

            "What's so funny?" asked Prudence. 

            "Oh, nothing," though Lily was still grinning to herself as she turned around.

            Just then, the stern witch, also know as Professor McGonagall, came back to the chamber to take them to the sorting ceremony. She led them across the hall and through the double doors of the Great Hall. The first years took their positions up at the front, near the High Table. Lily hadn't really been paying much attention to those around her (she was admiring the beautiful ceiling) so she was surprised when she saw that Severus was practically standing next to her.

            "There you are," Lily whispered to him, but she had to whisper around another boy who was standing between them. "I was being to think you hadn't made it."

            "What are you going on about," Severus hissed. "You are the one who got lost!"

            "I'm joking Sev…"

            "Excuse me," the boy in between them sneered at Lily. Unfortunately it was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. "But could you refrain from your girly gossip while I am in the middle here."

            "Severus was talking to me too, you know," Lily said softly but with venom. "And unless you didn't notice, he's a boy and not a girl."

            "Why you little…" Lucius was seething. "How dare you talk to me like that!" 

            He looked her up and down and decided then and there that she was the equivalent of dirt. Lily gave Lucius the exact same look that he gave her, except with a hint of sarcasm. "Get over yourself," Lily said like she was disgusted, before turning her back on Lucius. 

             Merlina, Prudence, and Alison started snickering, since they had been right beside Lily and had heard the entire exchange. Severus wanted very much to laugh as well, but not with Lucius standing right beside him. So Severus settled for a satisfied smirk. He had certain never met a girl like Lily Evans before. And for a short moment, Severus prayed that he and Lily would be sorted into the same house. He had a feeling that he knew which house he was going into. If only she would go there too. 

            Professor McGonagall came forward and placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. Then an old hat, which sang quite a remarkable song, was placed on top of the stool. One by one, the first years were called forward to put on the hat. 

            Lily noticed that Sirius Black, one of the boys with Remus, was sorted into Gryffindor. The names rolled on until…

            "Evans, Lily," McGonagall called.

            Lily kept looking straight ahead. She didn't really pay attention to Merlina, Prudence, and Alison as they whispered words of encouragement. She didn't really pay attention to anything as she coolly made her way over to the stool. Lily took the hat and spun around to face the crowd. As she lowered the hat onto her head, Lily caught a glimpse of Remus. He was smiling for her. But Lily didn't see the hopeful look in Severus's eyes. 

            "Well now!" Lily could hear a small voice right near her ear. "You are most interesting. I believe you're one of the most challenging decisions I've had in a long time. Hmm. I see you have a lot of spirit. Yes, very spunky. But also very grounded. What a combination! You also have a gift, oh, my goodness, yes you do. I see many elements of Slytherin in you."

            "_You mean the folks who'll do anything to get what they want_?" Lily thought. "_You'd be horribly WRONG then. If you look a little deeper you'll find that I am not that kind of person_."

            "Ah, I see," the voice said after a second. "Now it is very clear. I can see everything now. Well, now there's no question about it. With all that you will have to face there can only be one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" 

            Lily reached up and pulled the hat off her head. She was a little puzzled by the hat's words, but she didn't think about it for long. As Lily made her way over to the Gryffindor table she caught a glimpse of Severus. Lily was almost shocked to see a look of pure disappointment on his face. It looked like he just lost his best friend. But why?

            The sorting ceremony continued and more first years made their way over to Gryffindor. By the time the S's came around, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin (Lily cheered very loudly for Remus), Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter had already joined Gryffindor as first year boys. Merlina and Prudence were further additions for the girl's side. 

            Then Lily noticed that Severus was sitting on the stool. She didn't have to wait long before the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Lily didn't know what to think. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked over to where Remus was sitting. He looked like he was equally stunned. Surely they must have been thinking the same thing. They'd met Severus and he didn't seem that bad. Lily wished that he would look her but when he took the hat off he simply walked over to the Slytherin table…and sat right next to Lucius Malfoy. There was no expression on Severus's face, but it seemed to Lily that his eyes were very cold. And any joy or happiness that she saw in them before was gone.

*****

_The Next Morning At Breakfast_…__

            "I still can't believe that things worked out the way they did!" Merlina said as she pilled some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "I mean what are the chances that the four of us would get sorted into the same house!"

            "Don't ask me," Alison warned. "Math was always my worst subject!"

            "Then I highly suggest that you don't take Arithmancy," Prudence said with a flip of her blonde hair. "When the time comes, stick with Divination, sweetie. You can't go wrong there."

            "I wouldn't say that yet," Alison mumbled. 

            "Don't worry Alison," Lily said. "We're not there yet. Just wait until the time comes. I'm sure you'll be really good in something."

            "Yeah," Alison sighed. "Or maybe I can take Muggle Studies and get someone like you to help me."

            Lily gave a little nod but looked very apprehensive. "Are you sure you three don't mind that I'm Muggle-born? You all seemed to take it surprisingly well."

            "Sure we don't mind," Prudence said. "I'd much rather hang out with you than some of those Hufflepuff girls."

            "Yeah, Lily," Merlina agreed. "You're way cooler than them and the Ravenclaw girls too."

            "Thanks," Lily gave the girls a grateful smile. She couldn't say how happy she was that she made some friends. Sure, they could be quirky, but they were still friends.

            The next moment there came a huge sound flapping wings and a chorus of hooting and screeching. Lily looked upwards as a flood of owls came pouring into the Great Hall. Different colored owls of all shapes and sizes we bringing in letters and packages filled with things that had been carelessly forgotten at home. The owls were dropping their loads onto every table in the hall. Lily noticed that Merlina received what looked like a rolled up newspaper.

            "Oh, good," Merlina said as she undid the paper. "Mom remembered. I simply must read my weekly _Dear Mattie_ column!"

            Merlina spread the newspaper across the table and was about to turn the page, but something peculiar caught Lily's eye. There on the front page was a bizarre picture. Lily could see a house, but there was something that looked like a skull floating about it. "What's that all about?"

            "Hum, oh, that?" Merlina read the first paragraph of the article. "Says here it's some kind of murder. Ministry officials aren't saying what kind of cruse was used but they're not finished with their investigation."

            "Does this kind of stuff happen often?" Lily asked with some concern. 

            "Well on occasion," Prudence said. "Doesn't happen too often since the killers would have to use magic which can sometimes be easily traced."

            "What does it say about that skull sign?" Lily pointed to the picture. 

            "Uh, officials think that it's like the killer's trademark or something," Merlina continued scanning the article. "He left it behind so that people would know it was him."

            "Seriously?" Prudence nearly laughed. "How pathetic is that. Could there even be a bigger cry for publicity and attention."

            "I know!" Merlina agreed. "Who does this guy thinks he is, the next Grindelwald?"

            Prudence and Alice both laughed at Merlina's joke but Lily wasn't focusing on them. She was focusing on the skull in the picture and how it seemed to be looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly Lily remembered her own words back on the train.

            _And now it begins_.  

            If only they knew… 

                        


End file.
